Hasta mi Final
by XxSakuraHyugaxX
Summary: Basada en hechos reales : ... una bella historia protagonizada por nuestra pareja favorita Naruto y Hinata    disfrutenla


Soy una chica tímida pero perseverante, que desde pequeña siempre me pregunte por qué todas las canciones tenían que ver con el amor. Siempre escuchaba a mi abuela, hablar sobre lo hermoso que era su amor con mi abuelo... Sus palabras de como él era con ella y como fue su amor, y ahora que no esta, siento que sigue teniendo esa fantasía en el más allá... también oí hablar a mi madre sobre como surgió el amor a primera vista con mi padre, y me mostraba las fotos que guarda en su "baúl del recuerdo". Como toda niña, siempre veía aquellas películas donde las princesas, siempre encontraban a su príncipe azul y se vivía ese típico ambiente de cuento de hadas, música romántica, bailes acompasados, miradas enamoradas, y besos inolvidables.

Desde esos momentos siempre desee encontrar un amor que me hiciera sentir que todo a su lado era perfecto, que me enseñara lo más bello de la vida, que me enamorara a cada instante con pequeños detalles como besos y dulces palabras al oído... que me hiciera sentir mujer.

Ahora en mi adolescencia no lo había podido encontrar, siempre algo fracasaba, y muchas veces en mi sentimiento de soledad me preguntaba ¿por qué?. ¿Acaso no estaba destinada a ser tan feliz como lo ah sido mi madre y como lo había sido mi abuela?, es que ¿acaso nunca me llegaría esa dicha que tanto me hacía soñar desde pequeña?, ¿acaso estaría sola para siempre?. pero muy pronto todos esos pensamientos cambiarían para siempre, por que cuando menos lo esperaba y de quien menos sospechaba me hiciera vivir lo que siempre espere.

Anteriormente tenía un novio, se llama Inuzuka Kiba, que me habia hecho vivir cosas bonitas, pero no me hizo sentir ese "algo" que me hiciera estremecer.

Estando yo un día en casa de azuma sensei y kurenai sensei, grandes mentores que me han ayudado a lo largo de mi vida, mucho les agradezco. Le vino una visita a azuma sensei, pensé: "es solo otro de sus alumnos". Ya que el dicta clases y es normal verle diferentes personas en su casa. Pero entonces en el umbral de la puerta se presentó, un chico rubio, alto, fuerte, de ojos azules, y una sonrisa encantadora. Yo al verlo me quede embelesada, era todo un ejemplo del hombre perfecto, muy educadamente nos presentamos:

- Mucho gusto, Uzumaki Naruto - dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- Mucho gusto, un placer - dije yo con algo de verguenza.

Yo todavía para ese entonces estaba de novia con Kiba. Pero estando yo hablando con kurenai sensei, Naruto se sentó atrás mio, y su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa, de cada nada lo más disimuladamente posible le hechaba un ojo. Pero para mala suerte mía siempre se daba cuenta y me miraba con esos ojos que me mataron. Casi no hubo conversación entre nosotros esa vez, y se fue despidiendose con la mano. Pensé que nada más me atraía físicamente, y como no siendo el un ejemplo de uno de los hombres mas hermosos que había visto hasta entonces, pero esa idea cambiaría más adelante.

Tiempo después decidimos ir a una plaza muy famosa en Konoha, estabamos kurenai sensei con azuma sensei y Sakuragi Nanami (una amiga). Pensé que nada más iriamos nosotros solos, pero para sorpresa mía nos estabamos dirigiendo para la casa del susodicho, a buscarlo pues el nos acompañaría. Cuando por fin llegamos a su casa, él nos saludo con una cálida sonrisa y venia acompañado por un joven, mas o menos de su misma altura, pero este era moreno, algo relleno pero le quedaba bien, y muy simpático, y nos fuimos a pie hasta la plaza. El camino fue largo, pero no podía evitar algunas veces admirarlo desde atrás. Mi amiga descubrió mis intenciones y se burlaba de mi cada vez que podía, yo con algo de verguenza le reclamaba, y él solo se limitaba a reírse, y yo inconcientemente me reía con él, sonrojada.

No hablamos mucho estando en la plaza, él estuvo con nosotros durante poco tiempo por que se tuvo que ir, no me acuerdo el motivo del por que.

Tiempo después, por motivos relevantes, tales como que ya no estudiaba en Konoha Gakuen, no nos veíamos casi, y que se tuvo que mudar, tanto Kiba como yo buscamos la ruptura. Al principio casi no pensaba en ello, pero en menos de 5 días me enteré de que se había empatado con otra chama al poco tiempo de nosotros haber terminado, pensé que era mentira, pero al meterme en la página de web social Facebook. Me di cuenta de que no podía ver su perfil, extrañada me metí en una cuenta alternativa, y me di cuenta de que me había bloqueado y de que en efecto, se había empatado con otra. Me dolió mucho, pues me puse a pensar en la posible infidelidad, y que estuvo conmigo solo para pasar el rato. En ese momento me di un tiempo para reflexionar, y decidí apartar mi corazón de los hombres, pues pensaba que lo que tanto anhelaba nunca se convertiría en realidad. Pero dentro de mi subconciente, no sabía por que, me acordaba de aquel rubio.

Pasaron 6 meses, y mi mente estaba concentrada en los estudios, y en mi misión de algún día poder viajar al exterior a estudiar. En una semana en especial, me llamó Kiba, estaba ebrio y me decía para ir a mi casa, eran como las 11 de la noche, y obviamente no lo aceptaría así llegara sobrio. Los días que le siguieron a este, me dio fiebre y no pude asistir 2 días a Konoha Gakuen, por lo tanto estando yo en cama, me empezó a escribir Kiba de nuevo, yo estaba ya ostinada de él, pues insistía en vernos, estando el de novio con la otra, me puse furiosa con él no me gusta que me vean como segundo plato, seré muñequita de todos pero juguetito de nadie. Ese mismo día el rubio me agregó al Facebook, al principio no me acordaba de él, pero cuando vi su foto lo acepte con gusto, tan solo verlo virtualmente calmó mi rabia.

El mismo que lo había acompañado a él, hacia tiempo, que trabaja para una prima mía, me agarro una vez dentro de Konoha Gakuen, y me dijo:

- ¿Sabes que a mi primo le gustas mucho? - y puso en su cara una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿en serio? - pregunte yo, al principio con un aire algo desinteresado.

- ¿Te acuerdas del rubio que nos acompaño para la plaza aquel día?

- oh!... s-si. - dije tartamudeando al acordarme de él y poniendo interés ahora.

- Bueno, a él. Me ah dicho que le pareces muy linda, y que esta deseoso por conocerte mejor. Es más él ayer comentó una foto tuya que te tomaste el 31 de Diciembre - dijo alegremente.

- cielos... - fue lo único que pude decir, era increíble, ¿yo? ¿Hyuga Hinata? ¿gustarle a un hombre tan hermoso y lo que parecía ser perfecto?.

-entonces... mañana te llevo al muchacho a la fiesta de Konoha Gakuen en la granja de tu padre, Ja ne! - y se fue con una sonrisa alegre.

Estuve el día completo meditando de lo que realmente podría ser, por que todavía no que cabía el simple hecho de que un hombre tan hermoso como él se hubiera fijado en mi, yo era como la más discreta entre mis compañeras y amigas, siempre me vestía deportivamente, y casi nunca me maquillaba, pues siempre me decía que la belleza se encuentra en lo natural y no en lo ficticio.

Al día siguiente me prepare, y llegue a la granja de mi padre, estuve un rato carreteando cosas y preparando todo... cuando por fin llegó, junto con azuma sensei, kurenai sensei y demás... hubo una escena tipo película. Al verlo sentí una punzada en el corazón, de repente me puse nerviosa y trate de ocuparme de pasarla bien, pero no podía evitar dejar de mirarlo. Estando dentro de la piscina, mis compañeras estaban con la locura, y en esas me tope de espaldas con él, y de ahí iniciamos una conversación, que duro como 1 hora. Luego el se puso a pelear por juego dentro del agua con su primo y yo estaba muerta de la risa, pronto se acercó a mi y me dijo:

-bueno, yo voy a comer ahora vuelvo - mientras me miraba con esos ojos que me hipnotizaban.

- Yo también me voy a salir un rato, quiero que se me quite el frío el agua está muy fría.

Y diciendo esto, me salí y después de que me sequé me puse una franela para no quemarme. Tiempo después una amiga llamada Kitanai Kani, se me acercó y dijo:

- estuvimos hablando con Naruto, azuma sensei y yo, y él dice que le gustas demasiado y que el va poco a poco contigo por que quiere algo serio.

Yo en ese momento estaba comiendo un plato de arroz, y me quede con los cubiertos a medio camino y la sangre se me vino a la cabeza como cuando empieza a sonar el pito de una tetera, poniéndome cada vez mas y mas roja. Él estaba como a 2 metros mió, y estoy 100 % segura que me vio en ese estado de verguenza. Poco tiempo después se puso a hacer flexiones de triceps, y yo poco a poco me acerqué, y él con una gran sonrisa me recibió, me invito a sentarme al lado de él, y estuvimos hablando durante 2 horas o quizás más... nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común, y llegamos a un tiempo donde hablamos sobre nuestras antiguas relaciones, me habló de que había sufrido en anteriores relaciones, y me contó de una relación que tuvo con una chama llamada Haruno Sakura, que ésta le pego cacho con un chamo llamado Uchiha Sasuke. A mi por dentro, me dieron ganas de matarla, ¿como se atrevía a pegarle cacho a un chamo tan lindo y buena persona como él?. Luego le conté lo que me pasó con Kiba, le conté también que me estaba buscando y tal. Pude notar en su rostro como la rabia se apoderaba de él, y me dijo:

-Bueno, que no se pase de loco, por que sino triste por él, eres una chica muy linda no se porque se le ocurrio haberte hecho eso - en eso me miro y se sonrojó.

-etto... gracias - y los colores se apoderaron de mi.

-Si me preguntas, por ahora no tengo a nadie a quien ame, pero si tengo a alguien que me gusta mucho y que la quiero - en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con los mios.

Estuvimos mirandonos a los ojos por 1 minuto, ambos nos pusimos rojos, y luego nos hechamos a reir tontamente. En ese momento pusieron dos de mis canciones favoritas que tenían que ver con aquella persona especial. Cuando ya nos íbamos, él se despidió mío con un beso en la mejilla y me dijo:

- Un placer haber pasado el día contigo, eres hermosa - y me dedico una fresca sonrisa, y se subió en el carro que lo enviaría a su casa.

Yo sonrojada me voltee y sentí una pequeña punzada en mi mano izquierda, al ver era una hormiga, yo con algo de enfado la hice a un lado pero entonces me di cuenta y me sorprendí.

*Flash back*

La última semana de vida de mi abuela, hacia ya 3 años, ella me dijo:

- Cuando conocí a tu abuelo, me picó una hormiga en todo el centro de la palma de la mano izquierda - y se tocó la parte que me describía.

- ¿por que me dices esto, oba sama? - dije con curiosidad

- un día te darás cuenta el por que - y me besó la frente.

*Flashback*

Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que realmente estaba pasando, me fui corriendo a un cerro que estaba ahí mismo, y pude lograr a visualizar el carro donde se iba lo que tanto había esperado, el príncipe de mi cuento de hadas, el que me hacía suspirar, lo que de seguro seria una historia sin fin. Me froté con los dedos la picadura, aunque a pesar de todo no me picaba.

Los días fueron pasando, soñaba con él todas las noches, era algo sumamente divino, tanto para mi espíritu como para mi cuerpo. Azuma y Kurenai sensei, nos sirvieron de "Celestinos", ya que nos alcahuetearon, tanto a mi como a él las cosas, y logramos concretar una cita para el viernes, en un centro comercial que estaba a las orillas de un lago que queda cerca de Konoha. Un día mientras conversabamos, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a hablar con mis padres, por que el de verdad me amaba y no quería nada a escondidas. Yo sorprendida por sus actos le dije que no se preocupara mucho, por que yo lo iba a estar apoyando. Aunque ya anteriormente había hablado con mi madre, y le había contado lo que estaba pasando entre él y yo, y ella entre risas me decía lo alegre que estaba.

Llego el viernes, yo estaba nerviosa, llegaron Kurenai y Azuma sensei junto con él, mis amigas para mala suerte mía, no me dejaban salir, pues me decían que eso lo tenía que enfrentar él solo, yo rezaba por dentro para que todo saliera bien. Y en efecto todo iba de maravilla, cuando por fin salí, mi madre reía y me dijo:

- no tienes que poner cara de trauma hija, todo esta muy bien con él ^^ - y sonrió.

Yo al verlo a él me dio risa y al mismo ternura, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo contento. Pero bueno, nos logramos ir, y pude disfrutar junto con él uno de los mejores días de mi vida, nos dijimos cuanto nos amábamos, nos besamos, me hizo la famosa pregunta:

- bueno mi princesa, a partir de ahora quiero que no seas mi princesa sino mi reina, quieres ser la novia de este loco - me dijo con ese brillo en los ojos enamorados que me dieron seguridad a mi misma.

-claro que si mi príncipe azul, contigo para siempre - y le planté en sus labios un apasionado beso.

Jamás había sentido tanta felicidad en toda mi vida, siempre creí en el amor a primera vista, y esto me lo certifíca. Siento que por fin tendré lo que en mis sueños desde muy pequeña anhele… una verdadera historia de amor verdadero.

**By: Hina :$**


End file.
